1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to displaying schematics. Still more particularly, the disclosure relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for generating interactive, functionally integrated, system-oriented schematics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lamm Schematics, created by L. M. Lamm, are aircraft systems oriented diagrams used to depict aircraft system functions for use during design, maintenance, training, and fault isolation in aircraft systems. Lamm schematics show interfaces between systems, such as electrical, electronic, mechanical, pneumatic, and hydraulic systems. Lamm schematics may be used by technicians, pilots, training instructors, mechanics, and engineers for familiarization of aircraft systems.
However, schematics and manuals, such as Lamm schematics, are typically only made available in paper format. Schematics in paper format are not interactive and require a lot of reading from possibly multiple chapters of an information source, and possibly multiple information sources, to obtain an understanding of systems interactivity. An information source refers to a schematic, a manual, technical manual, parts catalog, or any other source of information regarding parts or systems.
A reader may be required to interpret various information sources to obtain some understanding of the interaction of different systems with one another. In some cases, a user may be unable to grasp the interactions and interdependence of every operable component in a commodity due to the burdensome process of reading through voluminous hard copy technical manuals and schematics in order to obtain an understanding of the interaction of different systems.
Currently, some schematics and manuals may be available to users in electronic form. For example, interactive electronic technical manuals (IETMs) are technical manuals in electronic form designed to take the place of paper technical manuals. However, many of these electronic manuals are merely paper products provided on a CD with linking capability and nothing more. In other words, some electronic maintenance documents are nothing more than an attempt to adhere to a paper product concept in an electronic form.
Intelligent wiring graphics are technical manuals that may depict some basic wiring highlights and switch movement in electrical systems. However, intelligent wiring graphics manuals are generally only enhanced wiring diagrams that do not display the interchange between different systems and components. In other words, intelligent wiring graphics do not depict interactions and interconnections of electrical system wiring with other systems, such as hydraulic and pneumatic systems.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved computer implemented method and computer usable program code for generating and displaying interactive, functionally integrated, system-oriented schematics.